Ben 10 AU: A Father's Love
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe scenario in which Kevin's father Devin Levin had not been killed by Ragnarok while saving Max. With his father there to guide him, Kevin's life will take a different turn.
1. A Change in History

**Jedi Master 325 here with a new Ben 10 fanfiction for ya. Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 AU: A Father's Love**

 **Summary:** This is an Alternate Universe scenario in which Kevin's father Devin Levin had not been killed by Ragnarok while saving Max. With his father there to guide him, Kevin's life will take a different turn.

 **Author's Note:** This fanfic will cover Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien. I am leaving out Omniverse because I think that show pretty much killed the series from my perspective with the terrible story arcs and the crappy character design.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

 **Chapter One:**

Deep in outer space, a Plumber's transport was falling under attack. At the controls was Max Tennyson and his partner Devin Levin. The one who was attacking the transport was an alien criminal named Ragnarok. " Max, he's getting closer." Devin said as he tried to avoid the laser blasts. " The Ship won't go any faster Devin." Max said as he attempted to go faster. " Have you tried flapping your arms." Devin joked as they attempted to escape from Ragnarok.

" He really wants back what you took from him." Max said as he steered the damaged vessel. " What else was I suppose to do Max, the guy steals the energy from stars for a living and sells them to the highest bidder. I wasn't about to let him suck our sun dry and kill six billion people." " So you stole the key that activates his energy vortex, I know. I'm the one who bailed your sorry butt out of there." "Thanks by the way partner. Now drive faster please." Suddenly, the ship was hit knocking out the engines.

" Our engines got hit, and the shields are down! We're dead in space." Max said grimly as they turned around and saw Ragnarok in the cockpit. " Where is my key?" He said in a menacing tone. Max and Devin tried their blasters but found them to be useless. " I gonna try the Null Void projector." Max said. Devin took off his glove and absorbed the energy from a cable and blasted Ragnarok, giving Max enough time to grab the projector and send the criminal into the Null Void. " That's the last we'll see of him." Max said.

" Let's call for help and get a lift back to Earth. I know I can't wait to see my wife and son again." Devin said as he reached for his Plumbers badge to radio for help. " How is Kevin anyways?" Max asked, thinking of his two grandchildren, Ben and Gwen. " Kevin can be quite the handful for a toddler, but I've been teaching him to control his powers. I'm taking him fishing this weekend. Why don't you bring your grandkids along. That way Kevin has kids his own age to play with." " I'll ask Frank and Carl if that's ok with them."

After being dropped off by Max, Devin walked into his house and was greeted by an energetic toddler. " Daddy! You're home!" a three-year-old Kevin Levin shouted as he tackled his father in the doorway. " Kevin Ethan Levin, what did I say about knocking your father over like that?" said the stern voice of Rachel Levin. **( AN: I don't know the name of Kevin's mother, as it was never revealed in the show. So I'm going with a made up name.)** Devin just laughed. " It's alright honey, this little rascal was just happy to see me, that's all." Rachel smiled, " Well, dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you get out of your plumbers uniform and get cleaned up." " Sounds good." Devin said as he headed upstairs.

After dinner, Devin had Kevin on his lap and was telling him the story of his latest adventure. " Daddy, are we still going fishing this weekend?" Kevin asked. " Yes son, we still are. I also invited Max and his grandkids along so you'll have someone to play with." Kevin soon began to get sleepy. Devin decided it was time for his son to get some sleep. He carried Kevin into his room and tucked him into bed. " Goodnight Kevin, sweet dreams." Devin said as he kissed his son on the forehead. " Goodnight Daddy." Kevin said as he drifted off into dreamland. Soon the whole house was quiet.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. A Fishing Trip to Remember

**Here is chapter two as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

The weekend soon came. Saturday morning, Devin and Kevin were waiting outside with their fishing gear and a cooler full of stuff to make hamburgers. Devin knew that Max had a weird taste in food and the last thing he needed was for Kevin to get food poisoning. The Rustbucket pulled up and out came Max carrying two toddlers in his arms. " I take it these two are your grandkids Max?" Devin asked as he walked up to his partner. " Yeah, the one yanking on my hair is Ben, and the one sleeping on my shoulder is Gwen." Devin looked down and saw Kevin hiding behind him. " You'll have to excuse him Max, he gets shy around people he's never met before."

" Daddy, can we go now?" Kevin asked, starting to get impatient. " I suppose we better get to the lake before it gets too late in the day." After arriving at the lake, Max and Devin were sitting by the lake chatting away and baiting their hooks. Kevin and Ben were wrestling with each other while Gwen was playing with her dolls. " Alright kids, time to learn how to fish." Max said as he got their poles ready. A few minutes later, Kevin felt something tugging on his pole.

" Daddy, I think I got something!" Kevin said excitedly. " Then reel it in son." Devin said as he got the fishing net ready. Kevin reeled with all his might and lowered a nice looking trout into the fishing net. After a couple hours of fishing, the group headed back to the campsite. Max cleaned the fish while Devin was cooking burgers on the grill. He also had some grilled rattlesnake for Max. Later that night, Max was telling the kids a scary story while they roasted marshmallows. Afterwards, all three kids and the two grownups were fast asleep in the Rustbucket.

The next morning, Max and Devin cleaned up the campsite while the kids were playing. " Ben! Give me my dolls back!" Gwen cried as she chased her doofus cousin around the campsite. Just then, Ben felt someone trip him. " Give Gwen back her dolls Tennyson, or do I have to get rough with you?" Kevin said as he stood over Ben. " Alright, here are your dolls back, dweeb." Ben said as he walked over to where his grandpa was. " Thanks for saving my dolls Kevin." Gwen said as she walked up to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. " Ewww! Now I got cooties!" Kevin cried as he ran over to his father. Devin just chuckled, " Oh Kevin, you'll think differently about a girl kissing you when you're older. Believe me."

After being dropped off by Max, Devin carried Kevin into the house and was greeted by Rachel. " How was the trip?" She asked as she took Kevin from him. " It was pretty good. We caught some fish, and Kevin here learned what it felt like being kissed by a girl." Devin said as he ruffled his son's hair. " Well why don't we get dinner started and get this little Romeo off to bed." Rachel said as they walked into the kitchen. " Mama!" Kevin cried, clearly embarrassed. Devin sighed, he definitely had a lot to teach his son about life.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Next chapter will take place eight years later when Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Devin go on the summer road trip with Max and Ben finds the Omnitrix. Review and I will get chapter three posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. And Then There Were 10 part01

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

Ben's eyes were focused as he was folding a paper airplane. His best friend Kevin was watching him. Ben then threw the airplane at his teacher who turned around as Ben pretended to be reading his book. Much to Ben and Kevin's relief, the bell rang. " I just want to remind you all that I'm teaching summer school this year and it's not too late to sign up." " Yeah, right." both boys said in unison. " Have a good vacation and I hope to see you all again in the fall. Benjamin, Kevin. Can I have a word with you two before you go?" The teacher said, holding up the paper airplane Ben had thrown earlier. Both boys groaned in embarrassment at being caught misbehaving.

Meanwhile on the play ground, the two bullies, Cash and J.T were picking on a kid wearing glasses. " Normally, we'd take your money and beat you up. But since it's the last day of school, we're gonna give you a break. Now fork over the cash so we can get out of here!" " Leave him alone!" Ben said from behind. " Yeah, pick on someone your own size!" Kevin said. This resulted in having the three boys hung from a tree by their underwear. " Thanks a lot." The kid said. " We were just trying to help." Ben said. " Next time you two try to be heroes, make sure you can back it up." The kid said in annoyance.

Just then, the Rustbucket pulled up. Ben saw his Grandpa Max sitting in the driver's seat and Kevin's dad, Devin sitting in the passenger seat. " Let's go boys! We're burning daylight! I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall!" Max shouted. Devin then saw the three boys hanging from the tree. " Uh Dad, a little help here?" Kevin asked. Devin sighed, got out of the RV and helped the three boys down from the tree. " Thanks Dad." Yeah, thanks Mr. Levin." Ben and Kevin said as they walked back to the RV. " You have no idea how much Kevin and I have been looking forward to this trip." Ben said excitedly, until he saw his twin cousin Gwen sitting in the window seat of the RV.

" What are you doing here?! What is she doing here?!" Ben asked in shock. " Take it easy dweeb, this wasn't my idea. Someone convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me." Gwen said in annoyance. " Grandpa, please tell me you didn't!" begged Ben. " I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us for the summer. Is that a problem." " Not at all Mr. Tennyson." Kevin said happily as he sat down next to Ben while dreamily gazing over at Gwen. " I can't believe it. I waited all school year to go on this trip, and now the Queen of Cooties is along for the ride." " I had my own summer vacation planned out too, you know! Each activity is color coated so I never did the same thing two days in a row. Now, I'm stuck going camping with my geekazoid cousin for three months. At least you're here Kevin, to balance everything out." Gwen said. Ben gave here a dirty look. " Geek." he said, mockingly. " Jerk." Gwen said, mocking him back. " Something tells me it's gonna be a long summer for us Devin." Max said as he continued to drive.

After arriving at the campsite, the kids sat at the picnic table. Max then came out carrying a bowl. " Chow time!" he said. the kids were excited until they saw what was in the bowl. " Ok, I give up. What is that?" Ben asked feeling sick to his stomach already. " Marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the States. They're considered a delicacy in some countries." Max said. " And totally gross in others." Gwen stated, feeling a little sick now too. " If these don't sound good, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." " Max, with all due respect to your cooking. I don't want my boy to get sick on his first night of summer vacation. And I'm pretty sure Frank and Carl would never forgive you if Ben and Gwen got sent to the emergency room with food poisoning." " Alright, I guess that means more meal worms and sheep's tongue for me." The kids were happy when Devin pulled out stuff to roast hotdogs with.

After dinner, Ben was sitting on the ground playing video games, Gwen was on her laptop while Kevin was looking at her sighing dreamily. " Who wants to roast some marshmallows?" Max asked. Everyone just went back to what they were doing. " Ok, how about we tell some scary stories?" " Scarier than having to spend your summer with your freak of a cousin." Ben said teasingly while looking over at Gwen who shot him an annoyed look. " I'd love too Grandpa, but right now I'm looking up cures for extreme doofusness. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope." She said while flashing Ben a smug look. " Come on you guys, we're all in this together. Either you can mope around all summer, or we can have some fun." " I vote for fun!" Kevin said, hoping the two cousins would agree with him. " I vote moping." Gwen said, going back to her computer. " I'm gonna take a walk. Smell you around Gwen!" Ben said as he walked off. Kevin sighed, his best friend was definitely being a major jerk tonight. Some summer vacation this was turning out to be.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. Review and I will get chapter four posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. And Then There Were 10 part02

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Ben's POV

Aww man, this was turning into the worst summer vacation ever. I might as well have gone to summer school. That way, I wouldn't have to see my dweeb of a cousin. Suddenly, I saw something fly across the sky. " Awesome, a shooting star!" I said in excitement. Suddenly, the thing came flying in my direction. I managed to dive out of the way as it hit the ground, leaving a huge crater in the dirt. I definitely knew that was no shooting star, it looked to be some kind of satellite. Suddenly, the thing opened up and I saw what looked to be some kind of watch. " A watch? what's a watch doing in outer space?" I thought to myself. As I reached into grab it, the thing leapt out of the capsule and clamped itself onto my left wrist. " Auggh! Get off me, get off, get off!" I cried as I ran back to the campsite screaming for Grandpa.

End POV

" Hmm... Ben has been gone for a while, but I guess he can't get into too much trouble out there." Max said. " Unless he wound up bear food." Gwen said looking up from her computer as the others glared at her. " Hey, I can dream, can't I?" she said. " Kevin and I will go look for him Max. You two stay here in case Ben does make it back to the campsite. Devin said as he took out a flashlight and handed Max a walkie-talkie. " Radio us if Ben comes back before we do." he said before heading out into the woods with Kevin.

Meanwhile, Ben was trying to get the weird watch off of his wrist, but no such luck. Being the idiot he was, Ben pushed a button on the watch. The faceplate popped up, the X on the faceplate folded into a diamond shape and Ben saw the silhouette of a flame headed creature with big hands appear. Pushing down on the faceplate, Ben was transformed into a fiery creature called a Pyronite. " Aaahhhh! I'm on fire! I'm on fire! he screamed until he realized that he wasn't in pain. " Hey, I'm on fire. And I'm ok. Check it out, I'm totally hot!" Ben said to himself before shooting a few fireballs which resulted in him starting a huge forest fire. " Wait! Stop!" he cried as the forest burned around him.

Back at the campsite, Max and Gwen saw the smoke billowing up from the trees. " What's that?!" Gwen asked. " Looks like the start of a forest fire. We should let the ranger station know. Probably some darned fool out there messing with something he shouldn't." Then they realized that not only was Ben out there, But Devin and Kevin too. " Devin, do you copy?!" Max said into the walkie-talkie. " I read you loud and clear Max. Kevin and I are heading back before the fire reaches us." Max opened up a case, pulled out two fire extinguishers, and handed one to Gwen. As they were heading out towards the fire, they ran into Devin and Kevin.

" What's the plan Max?" Devin asked as he pulled out two extra fire extinguishers from his backpack and handed one to Kevin. " You and I will take the right side while Gwen and Kevin take the left side." Max said as they split up. As Gwen and Kevin were putting out the fire on their side, they bumped into Ben who was still in his Pyronite form and accidentally put out the fire on his head. Gwen was scared and screamed. " Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared." Ben said before Gwen slugged him with the fire extinguisher and blasted him with it, causing him to cough up foam. " I don't what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you." Ben concentrated and summoned a small flame on her shoe.

"Ow!" Gwen cried as she put the flame out. Ben laughed at her reaction. " Hey, nobody does that to the girl I like. Eat foam fireball! " Don't even think about it, lover boy." Kevin recoiled in shock. The only person who called him that was Ben. " Ben? Is that you? What happened?" Gwen asked in shock. " Well this meteor fell from the sky and almost smudged me except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch jumped up onto my wrist when I tried to get it off, I was suddenly on fire! Only it didn't hurt and i was suddenly starting this mega forest fire." Ben said.

" Gwen, Kevin, are you al- What in blazes?" Max asked as he and Devin approached them, shocked to see a Pyronite next to the two kids. " Hey Grandpa, guess who?" Gwen deadpanned. " It's me Grandpa, Ben." " Ben? What happened?" Max asked in shock. " Well, when I was walking, this meteor-" " Excuse me? Major fire burning out of control, remember?" Gwen said. " What do we do Max?" Devin asked. Max thought for a moment. " Backfire. Start a new fire and let it burn into the old one, they'll snuff each other out. Think you can do that Ben?" " Shooting flames, I can definitely do." Ben said as he started a new fire. Later, the park ranger pulled up, only to be stunned that the fire was already out.

Back at the campsite, Ben was explaining his story to everyone. " And you're saying this watch thing just clamped up onto you're wrist?" Max asked. " Hey, this time it wasn't my fault. I swear!" " I believe you Ben." Max said. " Think he's gonna stay a monster forever?" Gwen asked her Grandpa. " He's not a monster, he's an alien." Ben and Gwen looked at him curiously. " I mean, look at him? What else could he be?" I don't want to be fire guy forever. How am I gonna play little league this fall if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop fly?" " Don't worry Ben, we'll think of something." Max said in a reassuring tone.

Suddenly, the watch symbol on Ben's chest began to beep red, and in a flash of red light, Ben was suddenly back to normal. " Hey, I'm me again!" He said happily. " Aww, too bad. I liked better when you were a briquette." Gwen said in a disappointed tone. Ben then started to struggle with the watch again. " I still can't get this thing off." He said. " Better not fool with it until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I'm gonna go check out that crash site. Devin, you stay here with the kids." Max said as he headed towards the crash site. Little did everyone know, this was only the beginning.

 **And that's the end of chapter four. Review and I will get chapter five posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
